vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toujou Basara
|-|Base = |-|Demon Armor = Summary Basara is the main protagonist of Shinmai Maou no Testament series. He initially seems to be an average Japanese student, although he really used to be a member of the hero clan, son of the most powerful hero, Toujou Jin. Since childhood, Basara was quite talented and considered a genius, but after the appearance of an evil spirit, Basara used the "Banishing Shift" ability, eliminating the spirit and also destroying much of the hero village. He and his father were exiled from the village, so they began to live as normal people. Some time later, he would meet his new stepsisters, Naruse Mio and Naruse Maria, who really were the daughter of the previous Demon King, and her protector. Since then, Basara would be responsible for protecting Mio from anyone who tries to harm her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Toujou Basara Origin: Shinmai Maou no Testament Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Ex-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsman, Martial Arts, Blessed (Those called "heroes" have been blessed by the God Tribe to gain powerful abilities), Multiple Personalities (Brynhildr has an evil spirit, which can sometimes take over Basara's body), Sword and Armor Summoning, Accelerated Development (Through the Master-Servant Contract, Basara can constantly increase his power at a higher speed, although this takes time and is inapplicable in combat), Acrobatics, Regeneration (Low; Heroes have an accelerated healing factor. Low-Mid as a Demon), Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Basara is able to see the Origin, the Divine Energy, and the Source of Existence, therefore he is able to detect magical fluctuations), Power Nullification (Can disperse all kinds of attack, magical or physical), BFR (Can banish the existence, sending the opponent or its attack into zero-dimensional space), Void Manipulation (At a higher level, Banishing Shift can make things disappear, as if they never existed, and end the existence of people if Basara wishes), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls), Power Absorption, Limited Invisibility (Brynhildr is invisible for those without magic power), Empathic Manipulation (Passively any girl of at least his age will be attracted to him), Afterimage Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Brynhildr is invoked from a space crack between dimensions, and so Basara can use spatial fluctuations), Speed Amplification, Energy Projection, Possession, Sealing (Brynhildr can seal demons), Resistance to Magic, Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Is unaffected by low-class magic, and Maria's mental magic that alters memories don't work on heroes. Basara also resisted Zolgear's mind control) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Destroyed much of the Hero Village when he was a child. Superior to S-Rank Evil Spirit who almost destroyed the Hero Village), higher with Dimensional Slash (Cut Gardo's arm, who was far superior to him), Banishing Shift ignores durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Manticores capable of dodging the Mio's lightning which come from the sky, and superior to Zest who moved faster than Mio's lightning magic) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level (Tanked Maria's attacks) Stamina: Basara has a really high stamina due to being a hero. He can survive being stabbed repeatedly, resisting normally fatal wounds for normal humans, and despite not being completely healed of it, he is able to fight enemies comparable to him. He also proved to have great resistance to pain and a fairly high willpower, being able to continue fighting even though his bones were broken and he was severely injured. Although the latter was thanks to the Hasegawa talisman. Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Banishing Shift Standard Equipment: Basara's Brynhildr 02.gif|Basara's Brynhildr *'Brynhildr:' A demon sword, which owes its name to Brynhildr, the strongest Valkyria and who was responsible for hunting the demons, the one who decided to sacrificed his body and soul to seal an evil spirit within this sword. Brynhildr as mentioned, possesses the ability to seal demons, in addition to that, it can absorb the souls of those it kills, also stealing their abilities. Within Brynhildr lies an evil spirit, which is capable of possessing Basara on certain occasions. Basara uses Brynhildr as an intermediary to execute Banishing Shift. Intelligence: Having been trained since childhood, Basara is a fairly skilled swordsman, who also has experience in close combat and martial arts. Basara's sword skill is quite high, to the point that combined with his speed, he's able to make unpredictable attacks for Zolgear, who had an ability to predict Basara's moves. His knowledge in martial arts is quite high, he can use aikido techniques to dislocate the joints of soldiers from the demonic kingdom, and even defeat three armed soldiers while Basara only used his hands. He was described by Hasegawa as an excellent glider and someone very clever, and was able to discover Lars' identity very easily, and could even reach an agreement with Lars where both were benefited. Standard Tactics: Is bloodlusted in demon form Weaknesses: Without Hasegawa's talisman, he lost his very strong stamina. Basara's power can get out of control in some occasions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basara Banishing Shift.gif|Banishing Shift Basara's speed.gif|Low Infinite Slayer Demon Basara.jpg|Basara's Demon Form *'Banishing Shift:' A powerful ability originating from a dragon, which his father, Jin, acquired after drinking the blood of the Fafnir dragon, so Basara inherited the power. This technique initially only served as counter-attack, so Basara nullifies all types of attack, whether magical or physical, sending it to a zero-dimensional space, where its existence ceases. Not only does it work against attacks, because as demonstrated against the Evil Spirit, Basara is able to banish the existence of a living being and his surroundings. However, because Basara is only able to use Banishing Shift as a counter-attack, it doesn't work if his target does not use an attack against him. But in Demon Form, Basara was able to use it against Ornis, using Banishing Shift even to attack, being able to erase the existence of his opponent. And although it was believed impossible, it was mentioned that Basara is able to use Banishing Shift without restrictions if he uses his own power. *'Speed-Type Hero:' Basara is a hero of the speed type, which gives him several skills. To start, being a hero, he has a healing factor faster than that of a common human, being able to heal stabbed in less than a day, and has a large stamina, to the point that despite being stabbed several times, he Will be able to continue fighting. The speed type allows Basara to constantly increase his speed, is quite agile, and can perform maneuvers to dodge his opponent's attacks, in addition to creating afterimages while fighting. *'Infinite Slayer:' A common ability of speed-type heroes, which consists of moving at imperceptible speeds to the human eye, so Basara can bridge the gap between him and his opponent in a short time, and then amplify his speed to launch rapid attacks in a row to overcome his opponent. Making use of this skill, Basara is able to cut through barriers. *'Master-Servant Contract:' By Maria's mistake, Basara ended up becoming Mio's master, and later, he would also become Yuki and Zest's master. Thanks to this contract, he can know the location of any of his servants, [they can increase their power at an accelerated rate through erotic actions due to the aphrodisiac succubus' magic such as Maria, and a curse is activated on their Servants if they are not obedient to their master or do not trust him, increasing their sexual sensitivity. As a side effect of this contract, Basara passively secretes pheromones that make any girl of at least his age feel attracted to him. *'Demon Form:' Because of the Evil Spirit within Brynhildr who recognized Basara as his bearer, if Basara becomes in danger of dying or if Brynhildr is separated from Basara, Brynhildr will automatically attempt to protect his existence, causing the Evil Spirit to take control of the mind of Basara, possessing his body and entering a strange state, where it will try to do everything possible to preserve his existence, killing its target without mercy, because it is considered a threat, in order to return to its wearer. Brynhildr will not calm down until it has devoured the soul of who tried to attack its user. In this form, Basara has a skill such as the regeneration of the Evil Spirit, so that he is able to heal limbs such as his lost arm. *'Dimensional Slash:' An attack from the iai, which is a Japanese martial art that is based on unsheathing the sword and attacking the opponent at high speeds. Because Basara's Brynhildr does not have a sheath, but instead is invoked from a space crack, Basara takes advantage of spatial fluctuations and increases the power of the sword for a perfect iai making Brynhildr travel at speeds superior than the sound and can even cut opponents above him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Shinmai Maou no Testament Category:Blessing Users Category:Space Users